Protecting Her
by TammyDevil666
Summary: Spike suggests adoption, thinking that would be enough for his wife to change her ways. When she begins mistreating the teenage girl now in their care, he vows to do whatever he can to protect her, but it starts something he never would have seen coming.


I couldn't tell you where this idea came from. I was in a weird mood, bored, and just wanted to type something. I know this won't be for everyone, but I really hope you guys would like it and let me know what you think. Thanks to dusty273 for the read through!

* * *

Spike didn't know how he got to this point. Sitting in a hotel room, a young girl lying at his side, but he didn't see any other options. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Sure, he'd been having problems with Drusilla for a while now, but he thought adoption would finally get her to change her ways. She'd been going out a lot lately, possibly messing around on him, but he wanted to trust her. He was finding that harder to do as the days went on, but he thought this would have been the perfect solution for them. Spike knew that his wife wasn't able to have children, and while disappointing, it was something they both accepted. He brought up the subject of adoption, and Drusilla was all for it, but she didn't want a baby. She gave him some such rot about feeling bad for the older children, the ones everyone overlooked because they weren't little anymore. Spike was willing to do what she wanted, even if that meant taking in a teenager, something he didn't feel ready for.

They went to the adoption agency, and Dru immediately fell in love with a pretty blonde orphan. She was sixteen when she came to live with them, her parents having died in a tragic car accident when the girl was only seven. She had been adopted since then, but none of the families had ever worked out. The girl was skittish, quiet, and didn't trust very easily, which he could completely understand. Her name was Buffy, and she was beautiful, he could predict all of the hearts she would end up breaking as she got older. The second Spike gazed into her green eyes, he was a lost man. It became all too real after that. This girl needed him, and for as long as he lived, he would make sure that she was well taken care of.

He thought he was doing a good job of that, for six months everything was going well, until he realized exactly why Drusilla wanted a teenager. She didn't want a daughter; she wanted someone to play with, someone that she could dress up like an overgrown Barbie. The last straw was when he came home from work one night, to find a tea party set up in their living room. Buffy was wearing a black dress, with dark make up adorning her delicate features, but it was his wife that had him rushing over to them in panic.

Drusilla had a knife at the girl's head.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

She looked up at him, a smile slowly forming on her face. "My William, you're just in time for tea. I wanted to give our baby a trim, so she could look all pretty for our guests."

He snatched the blade out of her hand. "How many times do I have to tell you this, Dru? She's not a bloody doll. You can't just chop off her hair whenever you please, especially not with a fucking knife."

Drusilla pouted. "I just wanted her to look like Miss Edith, they could be twins. You always spoil my fun."

"This isn't fun, you crazy bint. I'm starting to wonder why I ever put up with you in the first place. This is not the life I wanted, and this is not how you treat children. You're supposed to love and nurture them, not treat them like a bloody toy. Now I know why you weren't so crushed to finding out you couldn't have kids. You don't have one maternal bone in your body." He went to Buffy's side, helping her out of the chair. "Come on, love, let's get you cleaned up."

That was when Spike realized being with Drusilla was no longer what he wanted. She wasn't the person he fell in love with, ten years of marriage and he barely even recognized her anymore. He would never forget the look on her face when he finally left her, but she'd taken things too far.

"I've bloody had it with you! This ends here, Dru. I'm going back to London, and I'm taking Buffy with me. You've touched her for the last time." Tears welled up in her eyes, but Spike would remain strong and not give in. Not this time.

"Why are you saying this to me, William? She's my baby."

It figured that she would care more about losing her doll than she did about him, but that just made it easier. "Where did she get that bruise on her arm, huh? And the one I found on her neck, what about that? I suppose you're going to tell me that she just fell down, right? I'm so tired of your mood swings, and I'm so fucking tired of you taking everything out on that innocent girl. She doesn't deserve any of it. I almost wish that we never brought her into this mad house, but I can't regret her being here. I just wish she never had to deal with you, but that won't be an issue any longer. She's coming with me, and you're never going to see either of us again. I want a divorce, what you do after that is your own business. You are never going to hurt her again, do you hear me?" He walked away then; not waiting for a response, the sounds of her sobs couldn't even stop him now.

And that's how he ended up here, in a shitty motel, watching the sleeping angel at his side. She was naked, covered with the blankets. He should have felt repulsed for his actions, especially after he told the man behind the desk that she was his daughter when they checked in, but Spike was finding it so hard to care. The feelings he had for her came as a surprise, she was so young, and he was nearly thirteen years her senior.

It started two months ago, when she went to kiss him on the cheek and got his lips instead. She'd blushed and glanced shyly away from him, it was beyond adorable. He was the only person that Buffy was really comfortable with. She would talk to him about everything, stuff she would normally not tell anyone else. It touched his heart how much she trusted him. If she knew the thoughts that were going on in his head, she would most likely be disgusted, but Spike soon realized that her thoughts mirrored his own. When she came to him one night, wanting more from their relationship, Spike couldn't turn her away. He took her in his arms, smothered her with kisses, and then officially made her his. It was her first time with a man, and while a part of him felt guilty for taking that from her, a bigger part felt blessed that she would choose him.

"I love you," she whispered to him, and he couldn't deny that hearing those three words made him weep. He didn't realize just how much he wanted to be loved until that moment. He hadn't felt that from Drusilla in years, which was another reason of why their marriage was truly over.

Spike was pulled out of his reverie by the sudden movement at his side, noticing that his girl was waking up. He smiled when she got on top of him, staring down at his face.

"You're not having regrets, are you?"

It was amazing how well she could read him already. "No, love," he said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, and kissing her lips sweetly. "We'll be off to London tomorrow; I can't wait to show you where I grew up. You're going to love it." She would be legal in England, and that made him feel slightly better about what they were doing.

"I'm not tired anymore."

Spike groaned when he was once again buried inside of her warm heat, her being on top was a new position for them, but he was definitely not disappointed by the outcome. He wrapped his arms around her waist, thrusting repeatedly into her wetness, and banging his head against the bedpost when he came only a minute later. "Fuck, baby, you're gonna be the bloody death of me."

She giggled, resting her head against his chest. "Mission accomplished, then."

He trailed his fingers down her smooth back, touching his lips to the crown of her head. "Everything is going to be better for you now, sweetheart. I promise you that. You'll never be alone again. I'll protect you forever, my love." Spike forced her to look at him, wiping away a newly fallen tear. "It's just you and me now, okay?"

Buffy pressed her mouth to his in a tender caress, snuggling up at his side as a smile graced her lips. "I can live with that."

It was his turn to move on top of her, taking a succulent nipple in his mouth.

She moaned and arched her back, giving him better access to where she wanted him most.

"You are so bloody delicious, kitten. I need more."

Before Buffy knew it, he was shoving his tongue inside her sopping core, collecting all of the juices that flowed out of her.

"A bloke could feast on this quim for days and never get enough," he muttered.

She blushed at his words, even though she should have been used to it by now. It was wonderful how this man made her feel. Buffy took a deep breath when he entered her in one quick plunge.

Spike pounded her into the mattress, being careful not to hurt her. He raised both of her arms above her head, entwining their fingers together as he made his thrusts hard and fast. He felt that she was close, pumping his member a few more times before she came undone around him, and then following right behind her.

They lay next to each other, panting heavily and completely sated, knowing that things could only get better from there.

Buffy rested her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around him. There was nowhere else she would rather be. "Thank you for giving me a reason."

Spike's eyes teared up at her soft admission. He knew that she was miserable at the orphanage, and even contemplated suicide, but that all changed after he brought her home with him, proving that someone could care deeply about her. He kissed her temple, holding her tighter as she drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

Tomorrow would be the start of a whole new world for them, and he could hardly wait.

**The End**


End file.
